The King's Lover
by Digital Miko
Summary: KoEnma is about to become King. But does he really want to let go of his past? And how will this affect Botan? KoenmaxBotan
1. Chapter 1

It was eerily quiet in the Makai world. Especially in the castle of King Yama. Every day usually consisted of ogres pushing papers, shouting, and causing mild chaos. With everyone gone for the night, one would have thought the place abandoned. Each step KoEnma took echoed throughout the halls and made him uneasy. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his heart. Just as he passed the corner, he bumped into his assistant, Jorge. "Oh! You scared me. What is it now, ogre?" the young Prince asked, obviously annoyed by his presence. Jorge quickly spoke, "KoEnma sir, the King wants to speak with you." and made haste to get out of the way and leave, as had the others.

KoEnma furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm not in trouble... am I?" he thought. Nothing noteworthy had happened that day. Regardless, he changed direction and made is way down the empty corridors to the King's chamber. With a few knocks for warning, he opened the door and immediately dropped to his knees, bowing. Even though King Yama was his father, KoEnma was still expected to show him the utmost respect and honor.

"Son," the King's voice boomed, and sent the young KoEnma's heart into a flurry, "I have struggled for many years now trying to decide the moment to have this conversation with you. By no means will you take what I say lightly. You know I am an old man. I have been ruling for thousands of years, but I will eventually have to pass the throne onto you. I cannot be King forever." KoEnma was slightly relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong, but he had dreaded having this conversation all his life. These were words he did not want to hear his father speak. "You have shown a great deal of maturity lately. You are not the same person you were several years ago. When I look at the actions you have taken to preserve not only our world, but that of others, I cannot help but feel it is time I prepare to have you take my place. Do you believe you can handle being ruler?"

KoEnma looked up at his father, not sure of how to answer. "I... I don't know, father." he stuttered, "I mean, I'm not sure I'm ready just yet." The king let out a small snicker, as if he had already known the answer. "Very well, son. When you are ready to talk further, come find me."

With that, KoEnma hurried out of the room. He never liked talking to his father, but this was torture for him. He already knew the changes that would take place when he becomes King. He would not be able to change into his younger, baby-like form. He would look as an adult all the time. The JR on his forehead would also disappear with him taking throne. The pacifier that held his spirit energy would be gone, instead his body would be fully capable of containing it. But more important than the physical changes were the emotional. "Am I really ready to let go of who I am? I have so many memories associated with this body, with this... life. Is it really time for me to stop being a kid, and to be thrust into this seat of power? Can I let go of all my friends?"

Even though the Rekai Tantei had dissolved a long time ago, KoEnma wasn't sure if he was ready to make Yusuke one of his rivals. Yusuke was like a son to him, could KoEnma really destroy him if they turned against one another? He knew that he would have to take the throne, be it sooner or later. He wanted it to be later, but KoEnma really wasn't sure how long he could keep putting this off. His father wasn't getting any younger, after all.

Just then he spotted his ever-faithful assistant, Botan. Seeing her made KoEnma smile. Even on the worst of days, just her presence made him forget of his problems. "KoEnma sir, you look distraught. Is something the matter?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. His demeanor wasn't the normal.

Her asking made him smile ever so faintly. "No, no, everything is fine," he hurried, "Though I do have to ask a favor of you. Please meet me in my office tomorrow first thing in the morning." He wanted to discuss what his dad had said to her. Afterall, if anyone could offer KoEnma the right advice, it was Botan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, KoEnma was still feeling a bit unsure about the events that happened the night before. The stack of papers that needed to be reviewed and signed were growing by the minute, yet his outbox stayed empty. He couldn't concentrate. With a slightly cold palm, he rubbed his forehead in exhaust. Botan was suppose to have been in his office by now, and the prince was beginning to become frustrated at her tardiness. He really needed to talk with her about everything that was going on. He had nobody else to turn to.

After several more agonizing minutes had passed, Botan came flying in through the door at an alarming speed, She jumped off her oar right in front of the desk and bowed. "I'm so sorry I was late, KoEnma-sama. Please forgive me." She looked up at him with her sparkling purple eyes, trying to determine if he was angry. The young man ushered her towards the door, "Come with me. I want to talk with you in private."

The duo strolled through the halls and out the back door to the castle. The area back here had been converted into a beautiful zen garden. While most people in the castle were too busy to enjoy such things, KoEnma liked to spend time out here when he was stressed. The quietness offered him a chance to think. It felt odd being with Botan. He had always been alone out here. Turning towards his assistant, he sighed, "I spoke with my father last night." Hesitating, KoEnma continued, "He wants me to take his place." Botan nodded, understanding the direction her friend was going with this. He had confided in her before that he was scared of becoming King. "I… don't know if I can. I know I have to, eventually. But I've never gone it alone. I've always had you and the Spirit Detectives by my side. I guess I'm just afraid that if I fall, I wont have anyone to catch me." Botan looked into his deep brown eyes. The eyes that once normally exuded confidence and assurance looked distress and frightened. He wasn't kidding.

"KoEnma, sir, you'll always have me. I promise I'll always be here for you." The words Botan spoke were true, but they had another meaning to her. She loved KoEnma. After all the years they spent together, she wanted nothing more than to finally tell him. But she just… couldn't. It wouldn't be right, for a ferry girl like herself to have feelings for a Prince. When KoEnma became King, he would marry a higher up noble, not somebody like Botan. Besides, he never displayed any feelings of affection for her anyway. If she did tell him, it would be unrequited.

KoEnma placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you. I have one last mission for you, as my assistant. I want to go speak with Genkai about this matter. I'd like if you would escort me there, like you did years ago."


End file.
